


How Do You Like Your Eggs

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clop - Freeform, F/M, M/F, Oviposition, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: A changeling king needs an incubator; a princess likes herself scrambled. And Starlight Glimmer is an egg-cellent conflict manager.
Relationships: Thorax/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 24





	How Do You Like Your Eggs

Written for my fantastic boyfriend, Snekinabox.

Proofread by my fantastic friend [Melesse Lindenya](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya), many thanks to him for helping with this Christmas Miracle.

Cover Art was done by Julunis14, her stuff is utterly fantastic and you should check it out at her [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/julunis14).

Fetishes: Oviposition, mild Dom/sub, M/F

* * *

“Thorax,” Starlight said, offering a warm and inviting smile, “I honestly don’t see what your hang-up over this is. Isn’t one of the key pillars of friendship that friends are supposed to share with one another?”

“Well yes, it’s just that…” Thorax bit his lips and nervously clopped his hooves together, “usually you’re supposed to share _things_ with each other, not like… ponies.”

His gaze travelled to Twilight, who stood obediently at Starlight’s side. 

Twilight’s gaze was half-lidded, a small chorus of huffing, orgasmic, and lewd noises oozing forth. They sounded wet and depraved with the drool that formed around the ring gag that was currently crammed in her maw. Even though she was as tall as Thorax, she seemed so much smaller in Starlight’s presence, the other mare grinning with predatory glee as she gently tugged on the lead connected to the fluffy collar around Twilight’s neck, jerking her head to the side.

Starlight’s horn then glowed a little brighter and an aura appeared behind Twilight, causing her to let out a far more pronounced moan.

She chuckled, seemingly ignoring the raw depravity of the moment. “Thorax, you’re mistaken. I’m not sharing a _pony_ ; I’m sharing my _possession_. Twilight was such a good filly, surrendering her autonomy to me. Isn’t that right, my precious little… _thing_?”

Twilight nodded eagerly and was promptly rewarded by the aura between her legs pulsing with renewed vigour.

“Isn’t _it_ so cute?” Starlight asked before shaking her head. “Plus, you did tell me that you needed help finding somepony to incubate eggs for your hive.”

Thorax looked bashfully to the side. “It was more of an idle comment, not really something that I was even seriously considering. Also, I can’t just do that to Twilight. She’s a freaking Equestrian Princess!”

Starlight hummed and coiled the leash around a ball of magic, tugging Twilight tight against her side.

A magical plug, about four inches long and big enough to fit the gag, formed and Starlight began to ease it into Twilight’s maw. Twilight responded like a happy puppy, eagerly wagging her hindquarters back and forth as Starlight so casually used her.

“Sure you can,” Starlight said. “She’s a massive slut and pretty durable. I’m sure you could get quite a bit of use out of her.”

Thorax’s cheeks warmed. “How do I know she even wants to…”

Starlight looked at Twilight. “Tell me, does my property want to stay with Mister Thorax for a little while?”

Twilight nodded and the room was suddenly punctuated by the sheer scent of her arousal as a gush of fluids dripped onto the floor, the likely conclusion of Starlight’s ceaseless teasing.

“And do you want to be stuffed full of his eggs?”

Another eager and excitable nod.

Starlight grinned and her horn brightened. 

Thorax stifled a gasp as he noticed the base of the plug begin to thicken, and soon a nice bulge formed in Twilight’s throat as it lengthened. To her credit, Twilight took it like a champ. Sure, she stiffened and her eyes widened, but not a single crude gagging noise erupted from her well-used maw.

Without even acknowledging her, Starlight looked back at Thorax. “And you don’t even have to worry about breaking her in or training her. I’ve gone through all that hard work myself.” She grinned. “Aren’t I such a good friend?”

Thorax shivered and looked away, feeling a certain warmth fill his crotch. “I don’t know…”

“What’s bugging you?” Starlight asked, before letting out a sheepish chuckle. “N-no pun intended.”

Thankfully, her horn’s intensity waned until both the plug and the glow behind Twilight dissipated. Though, she did continue to hold onto her lead, still ignoring Twilight as she panted for breath.

“I’d need her for at least a couple months,” Thorax said. “Could the school manage with her being away that long?”

Starlight snorted. “Considering the number of adventures Twilight goes on? I pretty much run that place on my own these days.”

For the first time that night, Thorax saw a genuine emotion – other than lust – stir in Twilight as she sharply glared at Starlight. Though Starlight was thankfully oblivious to this.

Still, it did let Thorax know that some of the Princess still lingered under the masquerade of depravity.

“Okay, but what if Equestria needs her?” he asked.

“Also something I got covered,” Starlight said, motioning with her hoof. “Discord owes me one.”

“Won’t you get lonely?”

Starlight snorted and shook her head. “Please, Twilight is good and all but you should see how well-trained I’ve got Trixie. I swear destiny has a safe for work filter when it comes to cutie marks because, let me tell you, that mare’s special talent is finding G-spots.”

Thorax shifted uncomfortably from side to side before, finally, he offered a curt nod. “I’ll… I’ll… ok I accept your offer, Starlight. Though…”

“Though?” Starlight asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I want to hear Twilight say that she’s ok with the idea.”

Starlight nodded and her horn brightened again, its glow forming within Twilight’s mane. A moment later, Thorax heard a clip pop open as the gag slipped free.

Twilight closed her mouth and opened it again, obviously working a rather strained jaw.

The poor thing.

Thorax sighed. “Twilight, did you really… agree to all of this?”

She beamed. “Of course I did! Whose idea do you think it was?”

“Wait? What?!” Thorax yelped. 

He blinked and looked at Starlight, who simply shrugged. “What? I’m a good dom, but honestly the best doms are the ones that just sit back and allow their subs to dig themselves into a hole.” She smirked and kissed Twilight on the cheek. “Twilight was going on and on about how she wanted to be crammed full of eggs, and I said that maybe you could help, and well you know how her imagination can get a little out of control at times.”

“Huh,” Thorax mumbled.

“What? Did you think Starlight would just auction me off without my consent?” Twilight asked, cocking a brow.

“I…” Thorax pursed his lips, his cheeks warming. “I plead the fifth.”

Starlight looked over at Twilight, nuzzling her cheek. “He’s kind of cute when he gets embarrassed.”

“I know, right?” Twilight snickered.

“You two are going to have a lot of fun together.”

Twilight nodded before glancing at Thorax. “So, what do you say? Are you ready to make me into your personal little broodmare?”

Starlight let go of the lead and Twilight stepped forward, her submissiveness bleeding away with each increasingly confident step she took. Before long, she was sauntering towards Thorax with a smolder in her eyes and a sway to her hips.

As she finally reached the king, she got right into his personal space, pressing close to him as she slowly dragged her tongue over her lips.

“Well?” Twilight asked, her gaze once again growing half-lidded. “What do you say… Master?”

Thorax swallowed a lump in his throat, his posture far more nervous than domineering.

His voice strained, coming forth hardly louder than a whisper. “I think it sounds like… a fantastic idea?”

Starlight snickered. “Go easy on him babe,” she teased. “The poor guy is way more innocent than what you’re used to.”

“I’m not innocent!” Thorax huffed, his cheeks warming as he looked away. “I’ll have you know that I was capable of all sorts of very crude things when we were under Chrysalis’ hoof.”

“Prove it,” Starlight said.

Thorax looked at Twilight and puffed out his chest, trying to get even an extra inch of height on the mare. He reached forward, placing a hoof on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. As their lips met, his tongue immediately pressed into her mouth. And he just kept pressing it forward, deeper and deeper.

Twilight’s eyes widened as she realized just how long a changeling’s tongue really was. It pushed beyond the back of her maw and began to crawl down her throat, the forked tip teasing flesh that no reasonable equine counterpart could ever hope to match.

Thorax felt his anatomy pulse, his sheathe surrendering as the first couple inches of his speared tip pressed forth. A bead of green pre formed on the tip before dripping to the floor in a thick strand of depravity.

Before his lust could get the better of him, however, he drew back, though he kept his tongue extended as he retreated. This allowed Starlight to watch as inch after inch was slowly extracted from Twilight’s maw. In total, the appendage was well over a foot in length, and as Thorax turned to face Starlight, he saw that the mare’s expression was agape.

“Holy shit,” she mumbled.

Thorax drew his tongue back in and smirked. “Thank you for the gift, Starlight. I’ll make sure to treat your… _thing_ with all the respect _it_ deserves.”

Starlight nodded slowly. “N-no problem.”

She stood perfectly still, seemingly unable to move. As Thorax looked at Twilight, he noticed that she also had that same shocked, almost dumbfounded, expression.

“What?” he asked before pouting. “I told you I could dom!”

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” Twilight murmured.

“Well, that was your mistake,” he grumbled before turning away. “After all, you forget that I used to be one of the bad guys.”

When Twilight didn’t follow in his step, Thorax grabbed her lead in his magic and tugged upon it sharply. This stirred the mare from her stupor as she stumbled forward and then followed in his shadow.

As they neared the chamber’s exit, Thorax looked over his shoulder and nodded towards Starlight. “If you want to watch, you’re more than welcome to join us.” He chuckled. “After all, what are friends for.”

Starlight nodded and quickly rushed after them, following as they left the atrium.

* * *

Thorax’s bedchamber was like any other part of his hive. It was bleak and utilitarian, with only a meagre display of domestic arts and crafts. These were a recent endeavour undertaken by his changelings in an effort to offer Equestria something in exchange for their trade.

Thankfully, being king did offer one key advantage, that being a rather large bed that sat in the middle of his chamber. It, like most consumer goods in his hive, was Equestrian, with Equestrian pillows, and Equestrian sheets.

And soon it’d have an Equestrian princess between them, for him to breed to his heart’s content. Thorax had to admit, that wasn’t the worst offer he had ever received.

As they entered, Thorax tugged the leash towards himself, bringing Twilight to a sudden halt, her warm body pressed tight against his. He could feel her breathing hitch and he could smell the faint scent of lilacs and wildflowers that lingered upon her coat and mane.

He drew this scent in slowly, using it to shore up his resolve and settle his rapidly fraying nerves.

Behind them, he heard Starlight scamper in. Without a word, he motioned to a comfortable chair he kept within the room. It was Equestrian, like the books, table, and bookshelves it was nestled with.

…

Gods, he really needed to figure out how to tackle that whole trade imbalance thing he had going on.

…

And a good first step in doing that would be to birth a brand-new generation of changelings to help shore up and stabilize his renegade little tribe. Though, he did appreciate the irony of having to rely on an Equestrian womb to do so.

As Starlight made her way towards the chair, Thorax led Twilight over to his bed. His steps grew heavy as he neared, his posture becoming increasingly tense.

Sure, he had claimed to be a decent dom. But in reality, he had just blown his dominant load in that one display of force. 

It wasn’t his fault! Being subservient to Chrysalis for the majority of his life kind of made it pretty difficult to shine when the moment was right to make somepony else his bitch.

Twilight seemed to sense this as she nuzzled into his neck. “Just do whatever comes naturally.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asked, looking away. “I know what I’m doing!”

“You… kind of stopped walking towards your bed.”

He looked down at his hooves, his cheeks brightening as he noticed that all four of them were anchored firmly to the ground.

“Okay, fine,” he hissed. “I’m a little out of my depth here.”

Starlight’s voice rose from the side of the room. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine!” Thorax yelped.

“How about we start with a blowjob?” Twilight offered; her voice thankfully faint enough so only he could hear it.

He nodded slowly. “That sounds like something I could do. I used to give them all the time.”

“No, I meant like… I give _you_ a blowjob.”

“Ohhhhhh.” He chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that makes way more sense.”

Twilight rolled her eyes before stepping forward and dragging Thorax towards his bed.

“You dork,” she whispered.

Thorax extended a wing and slapped Twilight roughly on the rump, his thin membrane landing with a surprisingly meaty thud. The ensuing clap echoed through the cavernous chamber, followed promptly by such a wonderful yelp as Twilight stumbled forward.

She shot him a playful glare.

“Subs should really learn to watch their mouths,” Thorax teased, “or I’ll be forced to watch it for them.”

He climbed onto the bed and turned around, sitting in such a manner that his hindlegs hung over the edge and his forehooves rested upon the sheets. His sheathe was nice and vulnerable, and while his speared tip had retreated, the nice sheen of fluids had not.

Twilight’s gaze grew half-lidded and she leaned forward, pressing the tip of her warm tongue against the edge of Thorax’s sheath. Slowly, she dragged it in a tender clockwise motion. The warmth and pleasant wetness of her palate made Thorax’s cock tingle, a ragged gasp of both pleasure and shock drooling from his maw.

Even though he was king, it had been far too long since he’d been treated as such in the bedroom. A mixture of his nerves and the overwhelming responsibilities of his new office had left him little time to take care of such needs.

The speared tip of his cock once again poked out and in an instant Twilight focused upon it, wrapping her lips tightly around it, keeping the entire tip within her maw. Her tongue worked it over from every single angle, prodding, stroking, and bathing his sensitive anatomy in a blanket of warm breath and saliva.

A million little nerves cried out in excitement and Throax joined them, his haggard moans soon filling the room. His left hoof gripped the sheets tightly as he tensed, trying his best to restrain his energetic reaction, though his efforts proved futile.

As his cock pressed further outwards, Twilight drew back. She only focused upon the tip, allowing his green shaft, which was covered in firm ridges along the bottom and coarse bumps along the sides, to remain in the coolness of his bedchamber.

Thorax shivered and gasped, feeling Twilight’s excellent tongue work lavish him. He felt a certain pressure settle in his eggsacks, the mixture of life-giving fluids pulsing and, begging for release. They would have to wait, however, considering there was no way Twilight’s throat would possibly make a suitable home for his spawn.

Twilight drew back with a pop, licking her lips slowly. She looked up at Thorax and smirked, her gaze sultry and full of unspoken intentions.

“Delicious,” she breathed.

“What does he taste like?” Starlight called from across the room.

Thorax glanced at her, noticing that the mare’s horn was glowing and that there was an ethereal light positioned right between her haunches.

_Was she honestly getting off to watching her marefriend blow somecreature else?_

“Musky and slightly feral,” Twilight commented, smacking her lips to really appreciate his essence. “It has this certain tanginess that you can’t find with an equine stallion. If I’m completely honest, I’d rate it somewhere below a gryphon but above a Diamond Dog.”

Thorax snorted. “How many creatures have you fucked?”

Twilight shrugged. “Starlight thinks it's important that I do the rounds. You know…” She grinned sheepishly. “In the name of friendship?”

“I’ve dubbed it pussy diplomacy,” Starlight offered, smirking from ear to ear.

“Yeah.” Thorax rolled his eyes. “Pussy diplomacy. Makes perfect sense.”

Before Thorax could raise a further point, Twilight went back to work, pressing her tongue firmly against his shaft. Slowly, she dragged it downwards, running the nimble little tip along all the rigid grooves that occupied the underside of his erection. 

While an equine tongue was not nearly as dexterous as a changeling one, Thorax still had to appreciate the advantages it offered. Where changeling tongues were thin, equine ones were fleshy and firm, offering far more warmth and pressure as they teased his flesh. Where changeling tongues were coarse and dry, equine ones were soft and moist, furthering the pleasure they could offer. Twilight’s tongue might have been magic, but it still wasn’t enough. It only made him crave the sensation of hilting in her little pony throat all the more.

“Fuck,” Thorax growled, “keep it up you… _whore_.”

He winced and glanced down at Twilight, praying that he hadn’t killed the mood with his choice of language. However, instead of disgust from Twilight, he saw that her ears were folded back in submission, her eyes growing wide and innocent.

_Did she like… dirty talk? I mean, of course she did, everycreature loved it but…_

Thorax reached forward and placed a hoof on the back of Twilight’s mane. She tensed for a moment before melting into his tender touch. With great care, he guided her downwards, shivering as she followed his suggestion, moving across his cock’s various ridges and grooves until finally her tongue was settled against his sack.

“Clean my balls, you…” He quickly roved his naughty word bank. “Skank?”

And she did, wrapping her lips around one of his eggsacks and suckling upon it tenderly. Her tongue ran across the smooth flesh and she lewdly slurped, cleaning it to the best of her abilities.

Thorax shuddered; his muzzle tightly clenched. A faint moan dribbled forth and he closed his eyes, allowing only the raw energy of his bliss to guide him.

The sensation of her suckling his sack felt strange. Not bad by any stretch, just… strange. It sent a cluster of nerves alight and was this pleasant mixture of warmth and stimulation which did wonders to help fuel his pulsating erection. A thin bead of green pre oozed from the tip, draining along his speared head in thick strands of excited depravity.

Twilight then shifted her focus, working over Thorax’s other orb. Like before, she cleaned it dutifully, dragging her tongue slowly across his flesh and making sure not to slow until it had been left absolutely cleansed.

Finally, Thorax moved his hoof away, allowing her to draw back. She did so, though just enough that she could begin to make her way back up his pride, returning to the tip. This time she focused upon the side, dragging her tongue along it at a leisurely pace and weaving between all the sensitive little bumps that dotted his flesh.

He shivered and shuddered, feeling his tender cock pulse, further soiling the tip of his pride in the green pre that he so eagerly emitted. As Twilight returned to the tip, she paused at the sight of his foreign bodily fluid. However, her indecision was rapidly dealt with as she eagerly lapped at it, quietly smacking her lips together. Obviously, she liked her prize because, a moment later, she wrapped her lips around his tip and suckled it clean, sending Thorax through yet another wave of pleasured moans and groans.

Yet, she didn’t stop with just the tip this time. Instead, she bobbed forward, taking a few generous inches of his shaft between her soft lips. They firmly cradled his flesh as her tongue trailed behind, circling swiftly around his pride in potent little motions.

Thorax threw back his head and let out a shuddering gasp, his posture tensing and hips bucking forward, desperately trying to shove more of himself into Twilight’s eagerly awaiting maw.

Twilight picked up on this easily enough and conceded, allowing Thorax to glide forward, the speared tip now resting on the back of her palate. Once there, she bobbed back and forth in curt little motions, her mane bouncing as she glided along these first few inches. She looked up at Thorax, and there was this wonderfully submissive twinkle in her eye.

She maintained this holding pattern, bobbing along and never allowing another inch to slip forth. It was like she was stalling, waiting for something.

Then it dawned on Thorax. She was waiting for somecreature else to take control and use her like the deranged cocksleeve she, so desperately, desired to be.

So, he indulged her. He placed a hoof on the back of her head, making a show of slowly coiling her mane around it. Once he had a firm grip and some leverage, he got to work.

At first, he maintained the same pattern, though on his own terms, guiding her up and down at a steady but shallow pace. After all, he needed to get into the groove of things himself. Then, after a few moments of this, he pushed her a little further, not stopping until he felt himself prod the back of her throat.

He winced, in between errant moans, though was surprised that the mare had not even offered the faintest of gags.

Starlight chuckled. “Don’t worry, Thorax. I helped her get over that whole gag reflex thing.”

“I-is that…” He gritted his muzzle and moaned. “Is that even possible?”

She shrugged. “Apparently.”

Thorax still didn’t quite believe this, so he decided that an experiment would be necessary. He drew Twilight back, stopping only when the tip remained between her lips. He couldn’t help but grin at the crude mixture of saliva and greenish pre that covered a generous portion of his erection. Twilight really had been a dutiful little mare, worshipping his pride to the best of her abilities.

Then, after a moment’s breather, he shoved her forwards, only slowing as he prodded at the back of her maw. Though he didn’t stop at this point, still pushing her along, allowing his cock to slip into the tightness of her throat, swabbing it with only the illusion of restraint. And true to Starlight’s word, the mare didn’t gag. For sure, her throat flexed, but no eruption of crude noises followed. Instead, Twilight merely closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to maintain whatever roving sensation she could manage.

Before Throax knew it, he was hilted in Twilight’s maw, the base of his sheathe kissing her lips. Slowly, Twilight opened her eyes, looking up at Thorax as if this was a completely run of the mill affair.

Thorax shivered softly, panting as he felt a pressure blossom within his loins. He wanted so badly to climax and fill Twilight’s gullet with his essence. However, this was meant to be a breeding, and he had to remind himself, again, that there was no way he was going to waste precious organic material like that.

So, he eased Twilight back, nice and slow, allowing her lips to trail his flesh at a snail’s pace. All the while her tongue performed diligently, not once waning or growing fatigued. It took all of Thorax’s willpower not to fuck her maw like the good little whore he knew her to be.

Finally, they were back at the tip, with Thorax peeling Twilight away with a very satisfactory pop. The sound of their laboured breathing formed a crude duet, with Thorax’s panting coming out in heavy puffs, while Twilight’s was a far more frantic song. It was like the poor mare hadn’t gotten a chance to catch a breath when her nose was pressed against his pubic carapace.

He threw her back and she fell away, thrusting out a hoof to catch herself so she didn’t crash to the floor. Maybe a little too rough, but Thorax hardly cared. Instead, he lumbered off of his bed and stepped away, motioning to the spot he had just vacated.

“Get up,” he said, his voice growing firm. “I want to breed my little whore.”

Twilight stumbled to her hooves and rushed over to the bed, pulling her front half upon it. Without prompting she lifted her tail and docked it to the side, revealing her sex. It was sopping wet, with strands of moisture clinging to her upper thighs and drenching them.

Thorax snorted and shook his head. “Did getting your throat fucked really make you that wet?” he teased. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you enjoyed being used like a glorified fleshlight.”

“Yes, Sir,” Twilight rasped, her gaze falling to the sheets.

Thorax’s ears perked up. “What was that?”

“Yes, Sir…” Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat. “I like being used like your personal little fleshlight.”

Thorax drew up behind Twilight, breathing in the raw essence of her sex. It was exotic, like a mixture of perverse bodily fluids supported by an undertone of wildflowers and spices. He’d kick himself if he didn’t at least have a taste. So, he slowly drew his tongue up between her folds, savouring the equally rewarding flavour.

Twilight shivered at the sensation, her wings twitching as a dainty little gasp of excitement gushed forth, smothered by the thickness of his quilt. Yet, it was still such a lovely song to hear. One which he added to by exhaling, rolling his warm breath across her folds in order to prolong her excitable and ecstatic notes.

Thorax smacked his lips together before drawing back and climbing upon the bed. Due to both his size and Twilight’s, the positioning was a little awkward to get right, but eventually he found himself atop her. The speared tip of his erection rested against her winking cunt.

He leaned forwards, taking her ear between his lips and biting softly. She pressed hard into the sheets and reared back against his cock, absolutely melting at the sensation of his bite. It was like she was desperate to get bred, to get used, to be treated like a proper sleeve.

Thorax snorted and pressed his hips gingerly forwards, parting her cunt with great care. He shuddered as he felt his pride slip inside, Twilight’s warm walls cradling him in their softness. This was a million times better than breeding another changeling. It was like this hole was meant for him, meant to bear his seed and, eventually, his heirs.

The first few inches were almost too much to bear, his cock twitching and his abs stiffening to try and stave off what felt inevitable. Thankfully, he managed to adjust to her body, to hold his feral nature at bay. His willpower had managed to remain firm, keeping himself in check, at least for now.

Ever so slowly, he began to gyrate his hips, initially only a couple of inches at a time, and drawing back before carefully pumping into her. These actions were gentle, more teasing than actual lovemaking. Still, it was enough to draw out a fair number of squeaks and happy little chirps from the duo.

“Come on,” Starlight chided. “You’re treating her like a princess.”

“Well, she is one,” Thorax grumbled, pressing his hips forward with a little more vigour, pushing another inch of himself into her. Instantly, her tight walls clenched around him like a vice, cradling his quivering pride in a velvety sheathe of warmth and wetness. “F-fuck.”

“She’s not a princess,” Starlight stated matter-of-factly, “she’s a fuck toy. She’s a fleshlight with a fertile uterus. She’s your incubator. Try and remember that.”

“She has a point,” Twilight mewed, her voice a raspy whisper amongst the orgasmic series of chirps and squeaks she so eagerly offered.

Thorax huffed. “Fine. If you want me to treat you like a toy, I’ll treat you like a fucking toy.”

He drew his hoof back and smacked it down roughly against Twilight’s ass, a clap of carapace against flesh echoing through the room. This blow was promptly followed by an indignant little yelp from Twilight, and then the sweet sound of her whimpering.

As Thorax slid his hoof away, he was proud to see that he’d left such a wonderfully red blemish behind.

“Whore,” Thorax growled into her ear. “Did you like that?”

Twilight nodded quickly and Thorax took the opportunity to lean forward and bite down roughly on her ear, allowing his fangs to sink into it. He could feel Twilight tense, could feel her gasp, feel her shiver and quake, all of her body’s natural reactions translated so pleasantly into the way her cunt flexed and winked around his shaft. It was like her very body was designed to milk him dry.

He then began to really lay into her, pistoning his hips in nice, potent, and lengthy strides. While initially a little tame, they soon grew more and more vigorous, until he was pumping into her at a frantic pace, his cock hammering her sopping wet sex with little restraint.

His horn glowed and a faint green aura formed along Twilight’s stomach, rubbing it gently.

“Your belly is going to look so nice when it’s bloated full of _my_ eggs,” Thorax teased. “Not that that’s going to stop me from fucking you again and again. You’re going to be my personal little cocksleeve for the next few months.” He growled and bottomed out in her, staying motionless so she could appreciate the full scale of his thick pride. “Who knows… maybe I’ll even keep you around for longer. It isn’t like Equestria really needs you.”

“Oh, sweet Celestia,” Twilight moaned.

Thorax’s magic trailed a little lower, the glow coating her swollen lips and engorged clit. Slowly, his magic began to warm and vibrate. At first it was only a little stimulation, but soon it was enough to draw a constant symphony of crude noises from Twilight’s maw. Though his magic was aided by the relentlessness of his cock which had resumed ravishing her.

For Throax’s part, his own breathing had grown ragged as his crotch ached for release. His core was so tightly clenched, you could’ve bounced a bit off of it. Yet, he didn’t know how much longer even this could keep the mounting desire to cum at bay.

Her cunt was just so perfect, so divine, being just tight and wet enough that every little motion set a hundred different nerves off in ecstasy. Plus, her mere presence was tapping into some deep feral part of his psyche, her warmth, her scent, her love, all of it polluted his mind and corrupted it with animalistic desires.

And gods, the love, it poured off of her in sheets of relentless energy. Thorax was addled from the sheer volume there was in his presence. He could’ve fed his hive off of this energy for months, and yet in that moment he was a shameless glutton, devouring it all for himself.

He was high, given a boost from a substance that no narcotic could ever hope to match, a swirling mixture of lust, animalism, and a lingering predatory instinct – surviving even after Chrysallis’ exile - driving him onwards with a vigour he didn’t know he possessed. His cock ached and his muscles burned, yet he pounded into Twilight harder and harder, their hips clapping together with such volume that he was sure his entire hive could hear the two of them rutting.

Yet, this was not to last. After all, a frantic pace required energy to sustain it. Something that Thorax was rapidly burning through. Plus, his core muscles just could not deny him any further. They were weakened by the same lack of energy and endurance.

At first, his pace began to slow, as he traded away speed to maintain the forcefulness of his thrusts. His pumping ground down to an idle and sporadic mess, his body succumbing to exhaustion and the desire to properly breed his broodmare.

Twilight said something, but Thorax’s judgement was far too clouded to comprehend it.

He wound back one last time and slammed deep into Twilight, an exhausted sign practically dribbling from his lips, an anticlimactic and feeble note to end such a raw session.

A moment later, he felt Twilight’s walls clench tightly around him, a wave of her fluids gushing past his erection. This final gift of warmth was enough to trigger his own orgasm, his cock twitching as the first strings of his eager spunk spilled forth. This was the green pre that would precede a laying as her inner walls were coated in the sterile green fluid.

“H-how big are the eggs?” Twilight breathed, her own voice as haggard and exhausted as Thorax felt.

She found out a moment later as the tip of Thorax’s ovipositor parted and the first golf-ball-sized egg pressed into Twilight’s sex, causing her to suck in an errant breath. This was promptly followed by a second, third…

One after another they pressed forth, Twilight shuddering as each was added to the collection forming within her.

In total, two dozen of these eggs were laid in her sex. Each bumped into the former, pressing the clutch deeper into herself. Thorax helped them along, using his magic to cram the entire cluster into her awaiting womb.

He then pulled back, drawing his cock out of Twilight’s sex. As he departed, a belch of greenish fluid followed, staining his Equestrian-made sheets. Which would probably need to be washed in his Equestrian-made washing machine.

But that could wait until later.

Twilight collapsed against the bed and rolled onto her side, placing a hoof instinctively over her bloated belly. A nice bulge had already begun to form.

“That was incredible,” she said, closing her eyes and drawing in a content breath.

Thorax nodded and sunk down beside her. “It was.”

“I feel… full.”

“You’ll get used to that after a while.”

He draped a hoof over her chest and held her tight. His muzzle ventured into her frayed mane, breathing in the inviting combination of beauty products and her own natural essences.

As the two of them settled down they heard a faint gasp from across the room. Thorax looked up to see Starlight retrieving a hoof from between her haunches. A faint sheen of fluids coated it and the mare looked like she was left slightly addled by her orgasm.

“That was…” She drew in a deep breath. “That was really fucking hot.”

Thorax smiled. “Glad you approve.”

Starlight got up on wobbly legs, and stumbled towards the bed. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Together, Thorax and Twilight shimmed over, making room for Starlight to cuddle up with them. 

“So… how long will the eggs take to incubate?” Starlight asked, settling down beside them.

Thorax hummed. “Probably three months?”

“And I’ll be staying here the entire time?” Twilight asked, lazily closing her eyes.

“I mean unless you want to go back to Equestria and have everypony ask why you’re suddenly pregnant,” Starlight quipped before nervously biting her lip.

Thorax noticed this. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was just wondering…”

There was a pause and Thorax smirked.

“Wondering what?” he asked.

“If I could get away with taking three months off as well.” She chuckled. “Because, fuck… that looked like a lot of fun.”

“I don’t see why you can’t,” Twilight said, smiling fondly.

“Though that would mean leaving Discord or Trixie in charge for a while.”

Twilight paled. “Errrr, actually maybe it would be better if we scheduled something for three months' time?”

“Sounds good to me.” Starlight looked up at Thorax. “Think you’ll be free?”

He touched a hoof to the underside of his muzzle. “I don’t know. I mean, I’ll probably be busy raising three hundred new changelings.”

Twilight blinked. “D-did you say three hundred?”

“Oh yeah…” Thorax snorted. “Those eggs I just laid will divide a few times over the course of your incubation.”

“T-three hundred?”

Starlight smirked and kissed Twilight on the cheek. “Welp, you’re in for a fun couple of months, babe.”

“Like, three with two zeros?”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
